Changing History: Giro's Story
by Loverly Light
Summary: AU ZX fic. A re-telling of the original ZX game through the eyes of Model Z's Biomatch. GiroXAile. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing History: Giro's Story**

Chapter One

"Hello, this is Giro Express Transporters! We can take anything, anywhere!" A cheerful voice sounded over the com system.

"Giro? Is that you?"

"Ah, the Guardian… or should I say client."

"Did you receive the package yet?"

"Yes, I got it…" Giro glanced over at the unobtrusive package laying in the container on the side his partner's motor bike. He shook his head softly. If Aile knew what they were carrying… well, she probably wouldn't know the significance of it. But still…

"We're heading for the rendezvous point. It's a little earlier than we were planning, but…"

"It's fine. We'll be there shortly."

"I'm counting on you, Giro."

"Right." Giro agreed, then cut off the connection.

"Hey, Aile! You ready to move out?" The boy called over his shoulder to his companion. Giro started to get ready to go, then he realized he had not heard a response.

"Aile! Did you hear me?" Giro turned around to face the girl… then stopped his rebuke. She was staring out at the Slither Inc. building again… Giro never liked it when Aile was like this, so sad and… severe. She was usually bright and cheery, but at the sight of that building… Giro knew it brought back painful memories for the girl.

Giro walked forwards until he was but a few feet behind the girl. He almost thought of resting a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, then thought better of it.

"You can see the Slither Inc. building from here. They sure did a lot for this country…" Giro tried to divert from what he knew Aile was currently dwelling on.

"The country, maybe," Aile said bitterly, her eyes still fixed on the building in front of her, not turning towards Giro, "but ten years ago, they didn't save my mom. We were surrounded by Mavericks… Even now, I can still hear the screams of the people… the pain… The Mavericks took everything from me."

"I remember when I found you. You were all alone…" Giro admitted. He never told Aile, but he had been caught in a Maverick raid as well, six or seven years before he met her. He was haunted by that experience as well, but he tried his very best to hide it. He had been found by a wandering Guardian, and had been practically raised by them. Until, one day, he was forced to grow up quickly… that was when he knew he couldn't afford to wallow in self pity. Before he had acted… well, pretty much like Aile was right now. He couldn't think of anyone but himself and his own pain. Then, he had met Model Z while following one of the Guardians on a mission. He wasn't supposed to be there, he had just followed along. He was eight or nine at the time. During the mission, the small Guardian unit had gotten in trouble. They were on an "Archaeological" dig, which Giro later learned was a search for the Biometal he was now in possession of. He had rushed out to help them before remembering he had no weapon. Then, Model Z had showed up and saved him. He learned he was a Chosen One, who, with the power of the Biometal, was given the ability to protect people… or harm them. Giro's whole outlook on life changed right then. He knew he had to live not for himself, but for others. He convinced Prairie to let him start taking on missions then, and, when he was twelve years old, he had found a young girl curled up near the body of a woman, with dead bodies littering the area nearby. It had reminded him all too horribly of his own past. He had started a transporting business on the side, in order to fend for himself without depending on the Guardians. He took in the five-year-old girl, and, after talking it over with Prairie, stopped working as a Guardian instead helping them with transporting and watching over a hopeful Chosen One. He remember how Aile pled with him to allow her to help him out; she had some measure of pride, and didn't want to take advantage of anyone, despite the fact she was at the age most depended on others during. It also reminded Giro of himself, and he allowed her to help him once she turned ten. She attacked her new job with enthusiasm, but she had times when she would retreat into herself, usually only if something reminded her of that day. Lately, however, she had gotten quieter, more solemn. Giro hoped she would get over it soon.

"Look, I know it's hard, but I don't think your mother would have wanted you to be this sad." Giro encouraged. He then continued, "Besides, you're not bad in a pinch. I bet you don't know that all of our customers like you."

Aile turned to face Giro, glowering. "Not bad!? Giro, was that supposed to be a compliment!?"

Giro laughed. It wasn't the effect he had intended, but at least Aile was out of her funk. "It's nice to see you're back to normal! Anyway, we have to get moving."

"Already?"

Giro nodded as he headed toward where both bikes were currently parked. "The client is already making their way to the rendezvous point."

Aile quickly caught up to him. "Hey, Giro, what's up with them, anyway? And the package? They haven't even told us what's in it, and they seem pretty anxious to get it."

"The Guardians are the people's strongest defense against the Mavericks, just normal people who banded together to fight them. Right now, they're moving from place to place, trying to find and take out the source of the Mavericks. And, as far as the package…" Giro hesitated. _He _knew what the package was, but he wasn't sure what he should tell Aile. "Well, I'm sure it will help them stop the Mavericks. It's best not to ask too many questions." Giro decided that was good enough, all of it was true, anyway. "I'm sure it's very important, and quite possibly dangerous." Well, that much was true for certain. "Try not to get too involved, okay? There might be trouble."

Before Aile could respond, several energy shots hit Giro's bike. The two transporters ducked down behind their vehicles and turned towards the source of the shots.

"W-What happening?" Aile asked, sounded slightly confused… and slightly scared as well.

Giro knew what was going on, however. "Mavericks! Blast, how did they get here so fast?" Giro murmured the last part to himself.

A few more shots hit his bike, knocking out the engine.

"Ah!" Giro cried, as the smoke flew up in front of his vision. He wanted to Megamerge, like Model Z was urging him to, but he couldn't. Not in front of Aile. That would raise too many questions… and there was hope he could salvage the situation without having to do that.

"Aile! They must be after the B-package!" Giro caught himself from almost slipping and calling it 'Biometal'.

Suddenly, a series of shots flew by Giro, headed straight for Aile's bike. Before the girl could react, she was flung backwards and off the cliff, along with the Biometal. Giro heard her scream out as she was flung backwards.

"Aile!!" Giro called, turning towards where she had fallen. His head then whipped towards the Mavericks in front of him. He stood up slowly, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"And, with that, you have just signed your death sentences." The words escaped his lips, right before he cried out "Model Z! Rock on!"

A few seconds later, the Mavericks were trashed.

"And if you hurt her… oh, looks like you're dead already. Never mind." Giro commented, then turned on his handheld communicator. _I hope you're okay, Aile…_

* * *

Author's notes: Well, this is the first in a three-part (or possibly more, I'll decide when the time comes whether to continue it or not) story of the occurances in ZX through Giro's point of veiw. This is AU due to the fact there is a pretty major plot change in the third chapter, and, since apparently in the actually series Giro is a Reploid, but here he's a human. (Humaniod would be more accurate, I suppose.) Anyway, I'll be working on this not very often, because Shinigami's Angel is my main priority. (I just have Writers Block for that at the moment. It's really annoying.) I'll hope to have finished the three main chapters by August, though, hopefully earlier but I might be gone all June, so... yeah. If I do decide to have this be longer, it will take second priority to Shinigami's Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing History- Giro's story**

Chapter Two

"Aile! Aile, are you there?" Giro called into the communicator, praying for a response.

"Aile! Are you okay!?" He cried out to the girl.

All was quiet for a while. Then, a shaky response came over the unit.

"…Giro? Is that you?"

Giro sighed in relief. _She's safe…_

"The package! Do you see the package? It should have fallen near you." Giro demanded quickly, partially to hide his concern, but he also knew how important the Biometal was.

There was a pause on Aile's end.

"…Is that it?"

"Listen! Grab the package. Then take it to the rendezvous point and give it to the Guardians!"

"What about you, Giro?"

The boy opened his mouth, but was cut off by the sound of weapon fire. He spun around, letting out a quiet curse as he found a few more Mavericks. _Reinforcements…_

"I'll join you later once I take care of business up here! Protect that package at all costs!" Giro cut off the audio link and whipped around, drawing out his saber once more. He dashed forwards with the blade ahead of him, easily taking out two of them. After that, all was a flurry of laser bolts and a deadly sword stabbing one second and defending the next. A minute later and the Mavericks were gone.

Giro leaned over the side of the cliff and gazed the long way down to the ground.

"Well… Aile might have taken the quickest route, but we might want to try a safer one, eh, Z?"

The Biometal chuckled slightly. 'We just might.'

"Let's see… Going through Area B would be the quickest way down there." Giro decided, before dashing off towards the mountains.

* * *

"What are all these Mavericks doing here! Sure, this isn't Innerpeace, but they usually aren't as active as this…" Giro sighed, wiping his forehead after defeating a slightly stronger than normal Maverick.

'Maybe there's some truth to that theory that someone's behind the Maverick's attacks, and they heard of the fact there were two Biometal in the area…' Z suggested.

"But who would do something like this?" Giro growled. If it was true, and someone really was behind the Maverick attacks… they would pay for what they did. Especially to Aile.

Giro continued on, making his way towards the forest below… when he caught sighed of something that made him pause.

"…Well," he smirked, "looks like we don't have to go that far after all."  
A level below them, a blue Mega Man, which Giro was almost positive was Aile, was battling with a large Maverick ship. To Giro's surprise, she wasn't doing too badly… although she'd almost definitely need bailing out in a short while.

"It looks like she merged with your friend, Z."

'Indeed. Well, would you like to save her now or wait to jump heroically to her rescue at the last moment?'

Giro grinned. "I never could resist a flashy entrance."

The Biometal inwardly grinned back. 'Neither could I.'

The two watched carefully, and about ten seconds later they jumped down, dealing a critical blow to the shield-damaged ship. Giro watched in satisfaction as he faced away from Aile, seeing the ship go down and explode.

'So this is the chosen one for Model X?'

"Yes, she's very special to me." Giro admitted truthfully. Aile meant more to him than anyone else…

However, Aile seemed not to recognize him. Giro sweatdropped inwardly as he realized this might not be the best way to reveal to Aile who and what he really was. He quickly un-transformed and turned around to face the girl.

"Aile, it looks like you've been chosen by the Biometal too." He smiled at the girl.

"Giro!" She cried in relief and a bit of happiness… but mostly confusion. "Just what is Biometal? I don't understand what's going on!"

"This is my partner, Biometal Model Z. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you, Aile, but I'm a member of the Guardians." Giro wasn't sure if this was the best move; he had no idea how Aile would react after finding out he had kept this a secret from her for so long. But she did deserve to know…

"You and me are both chosen ones. We can transform with the power of the Biometal. I was given an order to protect you from the people who are after the power inside you."

"I'm… a chosen one?" Aile questioned hesitantly.

"I didn't want to hide it from you. I was planning on telling you everything once we safely delivered the Biometal." Never mind the years before that he should have told her…

"Aile. Will you join me and the other Guardians? The Biometal is the key to understanding why the Mavericks outbreaks are occurring."

"This is all so much for me to take in. I just don't know Giro…"

The girl looked at him with such sad eyes he could help but smile sadly in response.

"I don't want to force you to do anything against your will. It's your decision. I'm going to use the transerver to go back to Guardian HQ. I'll be waiting for you there… I mean, waiting for your decision there." He amended.

"Please don't take too long." Giro retreated quickly. However, while he walked off, he could barely hear Aile ask herself brokenly, "Was Giro with me all those years just because he was ordered to protect the chosen one? I feel so confused…"

_Oh Aile… please believe me… I was with you because I wanted to protect _you,_ not the chosen one…_

* * *

Giro walked casually down the hall from the transerver room, giving Anguille a quick greeting before poking his head into the control room.

"Hello, Paririe!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Ah! Giro!" The blonde girl spun around in her chair, startled. "You're back! It's been a while."

"Well, you know, I have Aile to look after."

Prairie smiled slightly. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Giro smiled. "She's a really close friend."

Prairie grinned slyly. "Oh, just a friend, huh?"

"P-Prairie! Come on!" Giro protested, coloring slightly. He cared for Aile deeply, and… yes, he considered it love, and more than love between friends or siblings. But he wasn't really sure of Aile's feelings, especially since she started acting so closed up.

The girl laughed, a contagious, child-like giggle. "Of course I'm just teasing, Giro. It seems she's doing a pretty handy job of finding the Guardians," she commented off-handedly, as Carrelet walked into the control room.

"Hello, commander. Hey, why did you have Congre go on this mission? It appears he holed himself up and was too scared to go back out because of the security forces.

Prairie sighed. "He just almost never gets a chance to have an off-base mission, I had hoped this would be one he could handle…"

Giro snickered slightly. It was well known around the Guardian base that Congre was a scaredy-cat.

"Ah! It looks like she found them all." Prairie exclaimed as the last Guardian signed it. She quickly opened a link to Aile.

"It looks like you found them all." Prairie commented to the girl. "Head to Area C-2 and get the certification for passing the test. That will conclude your trial."

"Well, what do you think?" Giro asked as soon as Prairie was done.

"Honestly? I think she'd make an excellent Guardian. She's pretty much an ideal Guardian, and the fact that she can transform with the Biometal doesn't hurt things." Prairie admitted. "I just hope she'll accept…"

"I'm sure she will." Giro stated confidently. "It might take her a while to get over the shock" _of the fact I hid this from her_ "but once she has, I'm sure she'll leap at the chance. She always did like adventure, and couldn't stand to see people get hurt."

Prairie smiled back. "I hope you're right… for her sake as much as ours."

"Hey," Morue called, poking his head into the room, "it looks like Aile just got permission to enter HQ."

"Well then," Prairie smiled, "let's be there to greet her!"

* * *

Giro watched as Aile warped into the control room. She blinked and glanced around, relaxing slightly when she caught sight of the familiar faces of Giro and Prairie (one slightly more familiar than the other).

"This is the Guardian HQ? I certainly wasn't expecting an airship." Aile commented, stepping off the transerver to stand next to Giro.

"The Guardians have to explore the world, so we need a convenient method of staying mobile." Prairie explained. She then walked towards the Transporters.

"I'm glad you both are okay."

"Hey Prairie, I found a computer chip while I was out there. Here, you should have it." Aile handed over said chip to the Guardian commander. "And I brought back the certification that I passed the trial… I think. Is this it?" Aile pulled out a pink stuffed animal. Giro smiled softly. Prairie must trust Aile a lot to be willing to let her borrow her most precious possession.

Prairie grinned as well as she pulled the rabbit to her chest. "Yes, that was a gift from Sis. It holds a lot of memories for me. Thank you for bringing it back."

"Aile!" Giro called, realizing something. "You can't just call her by her first name! Got it? Hmph, kids…"

"Don't worry about it Giro. I want to apologize for the grave danger I put you both in. Let's meet at the command center and I will explain everything there." Prairie then proceeded to give Aile directions to the command center.

Giro sighed, then began to leave for the command center. He stopped at the door to glance back at Aile, then continued on.

In a few minutes, Aile was in the command center as well. Giro managed to restrain himself from demanding what took her so long. Instead, he let Prairie talk.

"Let me take this opportunity to welcome you to Guardian Headquarters. And…" Here Prairie stood up and smiled. "I am Prairie, the commander of the Guardians."

At Aile's exclamation of surprise, Giro chuckled.

"She's a very important client."

Aile gave him a look that showed she clearly considered this to be an understatement.

"Which is exactly why I want you to call her by her proper title." Giro continued. Really, Aile should have more manners than that…

"But Prairie's my age, right? How could a girl my age be commanding the Guardians?"

Giro only half-listened as Prairie explained the situation to Aile. It wasn't like he didn't know this stuff already.

"…She was my Sis."

Giro blinked as he snapped back into reality. He hadn't expected Prairie to tell Aile so much…

"Oh… I see." Aile said sadly.

"And we were hauling the Biometal you found at the research lab." Giro commented, drawing the conversation back.

"A long time ago, the world of humans and machines was saved by a group of legends. Biometal are fragments containing the consciousness of those legendary heroes. There might be some hint regarding the Maverick outbreaks in the data stored at the lab. Fleuve's personal laboratory is right next to the transerver room. Take the Biometal data there for analysis. Yes, you too, Giro. I'll be here analyzing the computer chip that you brought back."

Giro walked out of the room, followed a few seconds later by Aile. Giro calmly strode into Flueve's laboratory.

"Hey, Flueve," Giro greeted as he walked up to the older Reploid, "Prairie wants you to analyze the Biometal."

"Yes, yes, I know— Oh, good, good. I have been waiting for you!" He called over Giro's shoulder. The blonde man glanced back to see Aile, and he stepped back to her side.

"Now, where is this fragment of Biometal?" Flueve asked, getting down to business.

Aile quickly stepped forwards and handed her Model X to the Reploid. He quickly started typing on the keyboard, and an image of Model X appeared on the screen.

"Ah, excellent…" the man murmured to himself. After a few more seconds, he stepped away from the computer and announced his success.

"Data transfer complete. Much appreciated! You can take the Biometal back now," he added, holding the stone towards the girl, who took it back with little hesitation.

_Heh… seems she and her Biometal are starting to form something of a bond already._

Giro stepped forwards to let Flueve scan the Model Z. However, before he got the chance, a siren started sounding, and new lights flashed, giving the world a red tint.

"What…?" Aile asked, slightly scared. A voice came over the intercom a second later, clearing up the confusion.

"Mavericks detected in Area D! Mission objectives will be relayed on arrival. Move out and await further orders."

Giro's face grew grim. _Area D… that's pretty close to the Innerpeace…_

"I repeat! Mavericks in Area D! Mission objectives will be relayed on arrival. Move out and await further orders." The comm system repeated before cutting out.

"Area D… that's right next to the Slither Inc. head office!" Giro exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous for you to go back to town now. We must hurry to the command center."

* * *

"It looks like our enemy is on the move." Prairie started grimly once all four were in the command center.

" 'Enemy?' So they're not just random Maverick outbreaks?" Giro queried. He had feared this was the case…

"After I did a little snooping on the chip you brought back, I found that there is a program controlling the Mavericks. There is someone behind the Maverick attacks, but they're just making them seem like random raids. They must be trying to steal the Biometal you were carrying."

Giro and Aile quickly shared distressed looks.

"Serpent's security force… where are they?" Aile demanded angrily. "Why haven't they arrived yet!?"

"It takes time for them to be recalled to the head office from their patrol routes in the city." Prairie explained.

_Slither just started the patrols, and now we have this attack… it _can't_ be a coincidence… _Giro grit his teeth, but did his best to swallow his worries. Freaking out could only make a situation like this worse.

"Guardian ground forces are moving to intercept the Mavericks in Area D." the Guardian commander continued.

"Ground forces reporting!" The staticy voice of one of the Guardians came in at that moment. "The Mavericks are heading for the residential district."

Aile gasped. Giro spared her a glance before turning back to Prairie.

"Troops are exchanging fire on the highway in Area D."

"What about the people in town?" Aile asked, a tint of fear and rage in her tone. She quickly turned around and raced towards the door.

"Aile!? Where are you going!?" Flueve questioned. The girl paused and spun around.

"With the Biometal, I can put up a fight!" The girl declared, placing a hand on her chest.

Giro approached her quickly, a concerned look on his face. "Think Aile! If you go out there with the Biometal, you'll fall right into their hands!" Giro wanted to stop them from hurting the people almost as much as Aile did, but he wasn't willing to risk Aile's life to do so. His own, maybe, but never Aile's.

"You don't know how to fight!" Giro reiterated. "It's far too dangerous for you to go out there alone!"

Aile looked sad for a while, but then she snapped her head up, glaring at Giro.

"So you're just going to sit back and watch while the Mavericks do this!? The people are going to get hurt when the Mavericks reach them!" Aile's face softened with grief. "People just like my mom… you would let that happen again!? Unlike you, I can't just sit here and watch! I'll take every last one of them down!" Aile yelled passionately before she ran out towards the transerver room.

"Aile!" Prairie called, but the girl was gone. Giro put a hand on his hip and shook his head.

"Why won't she ever listen?" He asked in slight amusement. Giro then glanced over his shoulder at Prairie.

"I'm going after her, Prairie."

"All right… be careful, Giro." The boy smiled back, then dashed off.

_Stay safe until I get there, Aile!_

* * *

Author's notes: Don't worry, there will be more detailed Model Z action in the next chapter. Oh, and if you're wondering, this is GiroXAile, not GiroXPrairie. However… well, I won't say much more, since it'd be a pretty big spoiler. I'll tell you at the end of the fourth chapter. (And it's pretty well-known that Prairie has a crush on Giro.) Oh yes, now it's four chapters instead of three to the point I might end at, so… yes.

Anyway, very sorry it took so long to update. Expect another chapter in February, and (hopefully) the last one in March or February.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing History: Giro's Story**

Chapter Three

"Aile!" Giro called ahead as he spotted the girl ahead of him.

"Giro, I—" the girl tried to protest, but Giro held up a hand.

"I'm not about to let you go out alone."

"Huh?" the girl blinked, causing Giro to smile.

"Whether you can handle the Biometal or not doesn't matter. You're important to me, Aile. And I will protect you. So come on, let's go!"

Aile smiled for the first time since she heard of the attack.

"Right!"

Giro dashed forwards without bothering to respond. The Mavericks were soon reduced to scrap under the force of his blade. He destroyed all he could easily while running, hoping to leave few that Aile could take care of herself while he finished things mostly by himself. Despite his words, he didn't really want Aile involved until she was more experienced. He would still protect her just as fervently then, of course…

Suddenly Giro came across a single Guardian, wounded and cornered by Mavericks.

Giro let out a battle cry, dispatching of the five with relative ease.

"Are you alright?" the Red Mega Man questioned as the Guardian he knew to be Marearque slumped down.

"I'm… fine."

"Look, just rest here, okay? I'll take care of everything." Giro assured as he rested the man against a wall.

"Wait, you can't do that! It's too many for one person to handle alone."

Giro grinned and gave the man a thumbs-up. "Don't worry; I'm not alone. I've got Model Z with me."

The man heard Marearque start to protest, so he headed off to the next demi-area.

He dashed off, unstoppable once more, when he suddenly was forced to pull himself up short.

Much of the road up ahead was highly damaged, and it looked as if one touch would cause it to collapse.

Giro's eyes narrowed as his eyes scanned the crumbling landscape before him, plotting how best to face this obstacle. Of course, if would be no problem normally… but he had to make sure he left enough footholds for Aile.

A mere five seconds later, and Giro was dashing forwards, dancing from patch to patch, trying to break as little of the road as possible. Halfway through, he caught sight of a new variable and groaned.

There were wheels headed towards him, light enough not to break the road but he knew from experience would damage him if he crashed into them.

Giro leapt forth, placing his hands on the first wheels and using it to vault over the next, slicing it through the middle with his blade in the process. He continued on, dispatching of more wheels as necessary. Finally, he came to the Slither Inc headquarters.

Giro leapt up onto the stable surface, then dashed forwards, to be brought up short at the sight in front of him.

There, flanked by two mysterious figures, was Serpent.

* * *

"Serpent!" Giro called in relief. "What are you doing out here? Have the security units been called back yet? Who are these people?" The questions spilled out of his mouth before he really thought about them.

Serpent smirked at the Red Mega Man.

"No, not quite yet."

Giro felt a chill shiver through his body as he accidentally locked his gaze with Serpents piercing purple eyes.

Suddenly, he knew.

"You… you're the one behind the Maverick attacks… why?" Giro whispered, hand inching towards his sword's hilt.

The tall man smirked.

"Prometheus, Pandora, rid us of this pest."

* * *

Giro grit his teeth as he whipped out his blade just in time to catch the male's scythe. He didn't know who these two were, or why Serpent was having the Mavericks attack the people, all he knew was that he had to protect Aile and the people.

But first, he'd have to protect himself.

Giro swung his sword outward, flinging off the weapon and leaping backwards. He shifted just in time to bring his saber down on a small jar that had formed. His head swung around rapidly, but both figures had disappeared from sight. Serpent stood off to the side, contently surveying the currently placid scene.

Giro frowned. Was the man just going to keep standing there, refusing to fight? Either he wasn't willing to dirty his own hands, or…

Or he was stronger than any of them and wanted to see if the two could take Giro out themselves.

Giro was abruptly pulled from this train of thought as the boy leapt into view, dashing forwards. Giro leapt back, but Prometheus continued, corkscrewing diagonally up towards Giro. Giro dropped to his knees, plunging his beam saber into the ground and as the boy flew over beams of energy shot up from the ground. One of them hit the boy, but while Giro was still down Pandora appeared and sent out a trail of electricity that crashed into the blond.

Giro winced, shaken, but leapt up towards the girl, getting a hit in before she disappeared. However, the next second she returned… along with Prometheus. Not given the time to dodge, Giro threw up his arms and the two attacks hit.

_That took quite a bit of energy… I shouldn't have let than happen!_

The fighting continued.

* * *

Giro lowered his head and clenched his eyes shut, allowing himself to rely on his hearing alone as he rested a bit. He had to admit, those two were very good fighters, and he was outnumbered. Giro still believed he could win. He'd just have to end this soon… there were wearing him down slowly, and if he wanted to win he'd have to attack hard and fast, not letting them hurt him just for part of an attack…

Giro's head shot up at a whizzing sound and saw a turquoise shockwave heading towards him. He tried to pull out of the way, but his legs only twitched slightly, refusing to move. The attack hit him straight on, eliciting a cry as he was thrown back against the doors of Slither Inc.

Giro let out a gasping breath as he sunk to one knee. Prometheus smirked as the two landed in front of the weary Mega Man.

"Well, that was fun… if a bit disappointing."

"Two… against one isn't really… fair, don't you think?" Giro got out, smiling slightly despite himself.

Giro set his foot back on the ground firmly and pushed himself to his feet, holding his sword in front of him cockily, a wide grin on his face. The boy looked slightly started, then grinned as well.

"So, you want to keep going…? Ah!" Prometheus cried in surprise.

"What?" Giro whipped around, then let out a cry of pain as a bolt of lightning tore through him, sapping him of his strength. He let out a low moan before he fell onto his back, eyes narrowed in pain and breath coming in ragged gasps.

"You…!"

Serpent smirked smugly at the fallen figure.

"Serpent, what are you doing? I wanted to fight him some more…" the boy complained.

"He didn't have the strength to go on, Prometheus. He was running on determination at that point. One blow would have done the same.

"I'm not… dead yet…!" Giro growled, although he could not find the power to even shift onto his stomach.

"No, you're not… and we intend to keep you alive for a bit longer. After all… there is still one more Biometal we need to… retrieve."

"Aile." Giro breathed, glancing furiously down towards where he came, and he vainly struggled to move his leadened limbs. So, that was it. He would just lie here as bait for the girl, and was helpless to do anything about it…

"Giro!" A familiar voice called out, and Giro sucked in a breath.

"Ah, the blue Mega Man… you've come." Serpent grinned down at Giro as he extended his hand, and Giro felt his body begin to quake.

"Aile! Leave, now! It's a trap…!"

Giro cried out as agony raked his body once more. Suddenly, he felt his body rise of it's own accord and face Aile.

"Giro? What's happening?!"

"A-Aile…" Giro murmured as he felt something evil creep upon his senses. "S-shoot me…!"

Then the world went black.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry the fight scene wasn't very long-- I had pictured how I wanted it, but then I lost it. I might go back and add to it sometime, but that's a _big_ maybe. ^^"


End file.
